


Miraculous Midoriya

by BelleAmant



Series: BelleAmant's Inktober, 2020 Edition [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I had no clue what to do, Inktober, Prompt: Fancy, Prompt: Moon, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: I had no clue how to use either prompt, to be honest, so I decided to do a little throwback to one of my old fandoms and write a bit of a crossover!
Series: BelleAmant's Inktober, 2020 Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948855
Comments: 13
Kudos: 386





	Miraculous Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue how to use either prompt, to be honest, so I decided to do a little throwback to one of my old fandoms and write a bit of a crossover!

Most people shoot for the stars, but Izuku?

Izuku might as well be shooting for the  _ moon _ , with dreams like his.

A hero without a Quirk. Yeah, right. Even  _ All Might _ doesn’t believe in him, how would he manage to defy the Number One Hero’s expectations? His mom apologized, his peers ridiculed him, his teachers turned a blind eye...really, Izuku should have figured it out sooner. 

Life isn’t a manga, where Izuku would suddenly be granted a Quirk for, what, bravery? Proving All Might wrong by running into a random villain fight? What villain  _ could _ Izuku even fight, with the Sludge Villain tucked away in All Might’s pocket, and the man long gone. 

And if it’s not some manga, there’s no way life is like the comic books Izuku used to read. Stories from the pre-Quirk era, where heroes could be strong without unnatural abilities, relying only on tools and normal human strength. Stories where teenage boys magically got bitten by radioactive insects, or were given ominous serums that turned them into supersoldiers. And life  _ definitely _ isn’t a superhero story where he gets some, what, fancy magical jewelry that grants him an absurd amount of power?

No way. Izuku is...Izuku isn’t going to be a hero, plain and simple.

And yet when he hears an old man shout for help, he’s racing to the source without hesitation. He ducks into the alley that the voice seems to come from, eyes wide and frantic as he tries to locate the man.

“H-hello?” He calls out, softly. “I heard a shout, is anyone here?”

But no one is. Instead, Izuku finds himself staring at an odd box, black with intricate red markings. 

“Hello?” He tries again, looking around. “I thought I heard someone down here…”

Still nothing. Worried, he looks back to the box. Maybe someone is looking for it? He should bring it to the nearest police station, so that it’s easier to locate…

Nodding to himself, Izuku puts his hands on the box, moving to pick it up.

And the box reacts to his touch. Izuku covers his mouth to muffle the yelp that exits his throat when the box begins to shift, lid popping open and multiple compartments sliding out. A bright light shines in the air, and then Izuku finds himself face to face with an odd, floating green turtle.

Somehow, this is more normal than most of his day has been. 

“Hi,” Izuku says, voice low as he speaks to the turtle. “Are you the one who was calling for help?”

The turtle’s eyes widen, then lower, and so does the smile on its face. “So he did leave,” the turtle murmurs, and Izuku blinks in surprise.

“Wait, leave? Did someone abandon you, s-sir?”

“Wayzz,” the turtle corrects, but not unkindly, and then he shrugs. The motion is rather odd, considering that the turtle has tiny little stumps for arms (and legs, but that’s not important right now). “He did not mean to abandon us, no. He was simply past his time, I suppose.”

“Oh.” Well, uh, what does Izuku do about  _ that _ ? He had planned to return the box, but if the...owner?...isn’t there, where should he take it?

“Do you, uh, need me to bring your box anywhere?” Izuku asks, and Wayzz blinks in surprise.

“With you, of course!” Wayzz says expectantly, to which Izuku squeaks.

“Me? Why?”

“Well, you are clearly the new Guardian! You came to help, and the box has reacted to your touch! You are the next Guardian of the box, and the Miraculous within it.”

“The  _ what _ ?” Izuku yelps, and Wayzz shushes him.

“The Miraculous,” Wayzz repeats. “The old guardian  _ did _ explain your duties before he left, did he not?”

“There was nobody else here,” Izuku explains, and Wayzz frowns.

“And...you did not meet the guardian  _ before _ today?”

“No?”

Wayzz freezes, then seems to restart, nodding his head. “Alright! I will give you a lesson on the box and the Miraculous, but I do suggest that we do this at your house! This is a very important secret, after all!”

And that’s how Izuku finds himself sitting in his room forty minutes later, getting a crash course on ancient magical jewelry.

Fate must be laughing at him right now, isn’t she?

“So, let me get this straight,” Izuku says slowly. “You are not a Quirked animal, but a magical, godlike being called a Kwami. You... _ live _ in a bracelet, have eighteen other animal godlike beings living in this box as well, and wearing the jewelry gives me  _ powers _ ?”

“Yes, but using your main ability will give you a time limit before we cannot give you powers anymore. You will have to feed us and let us rest before donning the suit once more,” Wayzz reminds, and Izuku nods again.

“Right. Got it.” Staring at the wall, he says, “I’m the Guardian of a bunch of gods.”

“Basically.”

“Huh.” How odd- wait.

Izuku looks at Wayzz, a question falling from his lips before he can think. “Do you guys  _ like _ being used to power humans up?”

“That is why we allowed ourselves to be bonded to the jewelry, yes,” Wayzz confirms. “It was also so we could talk to humans and eat, but mainly to help humans.”

“Would...would you guys be willing to act as my Quirk?”

Wayzz nods, and Izuku smiles.

Maybe he  _ can _ prove himself- and without a Quirk, too!

Just nineteen magical pieces of jewelry.

\-----

Bonus Snippets:

“Can I transform without my clothes changing?”

“Why would you want that?”

“I need to get my Quirk registered.”

“Okay, sure, why not.”

Aizawa stares at the child who got first place on the Entrance Exam. Izuku Midoriya, a late bloomer with a Quirk registered as ‘Spirit Animal’. The explanation on his records is sparse in detail, but his powers seem to be wildly diverse.

Super strength, the ability to leap high, creation,  _ teleportation _ .

What did Aizawa do, to anger fate so much that he got such a Problem Child?

He just wants to talk. 


End file.
